Advent Calender
by BobDerStreuner11
Summary: One drabble/one-shot every day leading up to Christmas. Join our favorite PJO pairings as they prepare for the holiday season. I accept requests. T cuz' I'm paranoid and also two curses.
1. 1 Solangelo Snowball Fight

**Eyo! I'm here! So my BFF/BBRF (best beta reader forever) Cleokat** **does this thing called A Drabble a Day and I wanted to try that but those of you who know me know I'm really bad at updating consistently sooo** **instead I'm doing an Advent Calendar. All your favorite PJO ships in December/Christmas themed one-shots** **and drabbles (500-2K words)! I'm really excited but also nervous because I don't know if I will always update. My goal is 25 chappies, one a day.** **Anyways, on to the chappie** **starring our favorite couple, SOLANGELOOO!**

 **Nico's POV**

I was walking towards the swordfighting arena in camp, but l somehow knew l was being followed. L dunno something was just off. Anyways, smiling l suspected Percy, Jason, or Will. How did I know? Let's face it, those three are the opposite of quiet I thought about the son of Apollo. I had had a crush on him for over a year now, ever since we held hands during the Giant War **(AN: They are both 16-17).** But it was stupid. Will was straight anyways, right?

Chiron had let snow through the barrier today, so l was walking through crunchy, white, powder. It was nice to watch the small flakes float carefully down to the ground, and to hear the snow compacting under my feet. I stopped at the beach, now slightly frozen over, and sat near the edge of the water. Suddenly, something cold and wet sharply hit my back. I froze and turned around slowly. Will stood there like a deer in the headlights. Reaching behind me, I made a snowball. Smirking ever so slightly, I said,  
"You know Will, for a demigod you aren't very good at sneaking, are you?" He looked shocked. I took this moment to throw the snowball right at his face. He looked adorable covered in snow. He shook his head and grinned at me.  
"Oh, it's on." He said, already packing some snow together. I started to run as I grabbed snow from snow banks, shoving it together in my hands. Will chased me, also making snowballs. Finally, I reached my cabin, and jumped behind the giant snow bank I had discovered this morning.  
"Nico?" Will asked. I shoved my fist in my mouth to stop from laughing. Who was this dense? It was obvious I was behind the snow bank. I made about ten snow balls before grabbing a bunch and throwing them as fast as I could over the snow bank. When I peeked over, he growled staring at me with his deep, sky blue eyes. Then he just started chucking straight snow at me. Laughing, we danced around each other, throwing snow, and occasionally actual snowballs. People started staring as we dashed through camp laughing at each other. I suddenly got an idea. As we passed Percy, I took one of my snowballs and smashed it into his back, before running off.  
"Di Angelo!" Percy was mad and amused. He grabbed snowballs and started throwing them at random people and soon we had a camp wide snowball fight. Everyone randomly threw snowballs everywhere. Now, after throwing snowballs for an hour or so, they become snowy balls of death, as you have been covered in snow, and some of the snowballs are harder. I ran laughing when I suddenly tripped and the cliché fall-trip-and-kiss movie thing happened. I stared up into the dreamy blue eyes of the person who had (accidentally) captured my lips. _I know those eyes._ Oh my gods, I was (accidentally) kissing Will! It seemed as if the seconds slowed down but time sped up and Will pulled away, quick as a flash.  
"Uh- er- s-sorry" we both stuttered out, beet red.  
"Hey, uh, Nico, canItalktoyou?" He rushed out.  
"S-sure" I stuttered back. I followed him to the snow bank behind my cabin.  
"Nico, um, I uh, I reallylikeyou. I uh, don't really know if you're gay or bi or something but um. I was hoping you would maybe, uh, liketomaybegooutsometime?" He asked hopefully. I stared at him in shock. WILL FREAKING SOLACE LIKED ME! HALLELUJAH THANK THE GODS!  
"Right, uh, sorry for bothering you, I erm, hope we can still be friends." He started to turn around. No!  
"I'd love to!"  
"What?" Will turned around, unbelievingly.  
"I said I'd love to!" I squeaked.  
"So you'll go out with me?" He asked, "Like on a date?" I nodded not trusting my voice. He whooped and kissed me again.

 _This linebreaker_ _says hello to the stars *sobs*_

 **Will's POV**

Ohmygods.

Oh my gods.

OH MY GODS! NICO FREAKING DI ANGELO LIKED ME AND WANTED TO GO OUT WITH ME! I ran into the Apollo Cabin whooping and yelling.

"My gods, Will. I haven't seen you this happy since the Giant War." Kayla remarked  
"NICO IS GONNA GO ON A DATE WITH MEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled at her excitedly. Maybe Percy and Jason pushing me on the beach and throwing a snowball wasn't a bad thing after all.

 **Aaaand** **Finis! That is the most capitals I've ever written. Well, now that it's 10:30 pm I think I shall go to bed, considering my bedtime is 9:30 and I haven't taken my melatonin pill yet. Oops. Oh well. Tomorrow** **is exciting for me! Expect a Frazel** **drabble/one-shot.**

 **Toodle** **Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	2. 2 Mistletoe?

**Eyo! It is I, BobDerStreuner11! Also 11:50 where I live. In tired and I know I promised Frazel but Caleo fits better with the plot but don't worry, you'll get your Frazel soon. And Percabeth. And Jasper. And possibly Tratie (there is an eensy bit of Tratie in this chappie). So now on to the chappie!**

 **Third person**

Travis looked at Calypso like he'd never seen her before.

"What do you mean you don't know about mistletoe? Its, like the plant of Christmas!" he yelled.

"It's true," Katie mused, "It's one of the most well known Christmas traditions." All three of these mentioned people were sitting in the Demeter cabin, sipping hot cocoa.

"Well excuse me for being trapped on an island for the last few billion years and not knowing what's happening around me." Calypso replied calmly. She was quite sassy for being a titan. Suddenly Katie had an idea. If Calypso didn't know what mistletoe is, she wouldn't know what happened when two people stood under it together. She started to play with her mug so Calypso wouldn't notice the mistletoe above her. Travis raised an eyebrow at Katie as she continued playing with her mug even after she was done. Suddenly, Leo burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to finish something." He said. In reality he had list track of time thinking about Christmas presents. "Watcha talking about?"

"Did you know Calypso doesn't know what mistletoe is?" Leo had sat down next to her while Travis kept talking.

"Why don't you tell her what happens with two people under it." Leo looked at him.

"You little shits" he had apparently noticed the mistletoe.

"Well, Calypso, it is custom that when two people stand under mistletoe, they share a kiss." She blushed beet red and responded with a simple,

"Oh." She looked up. "Is that mistletoe?" Leo nodded. If possible, she blushed harder. As they simultaneously leaned in, Travis and Katie shared a kiss as well. They had done a good job.

 **Well, now that it is 12:30, I think I should go to bed. I hope you liked it and also I forgot a QotC so you get two:**

 **Dream pet name and species?**

 **A Norwegian forest cat named…. I dunno**

 **Dream job?**

 **I wanna work for Cirque du Soleil!**

 **Anyways, Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	3. 3 Percy is Sick

**Eyo froonds! I have returned! Also, I need ideas plz halp. My beta reader disowned me by not editing the last two chappies so she doesn't get a shoutout this chappie. Today I have prepared for you a Percabeth oneshot with a side of fluff. Yes? Good? Okay. Onwards!**

 **Annabeth POV**

I wasn't worried when Percy didn't come to breakfast after five minutes. He was often late. At ten minutes I was starting to get a teensy bit anxious. When breakfast was over 30 minutes later, however, I ran straight to his cabin.  
"Percy?" I asked as I knocked. I heard a groan. "I'm coming in, okay?" What I saw was not what I expected to see, even though I'm not really sure what I was expecting. There was a shivering huddle of blankets on Percy's bed. I immediately ran to his side.  
"Percy?" I asked again.  
"Stop talkin', you're givin' me a headache, Annie." He mumbled. I was too worried though to notice his use of Annie. I put the back of my wrist on his forehead when he popped his head out of the blanket.  
"You're burning up, Seaweed Brain. I'll be right back." I ran to the infirmary and grabbed advil, blue gatorade, and more blankets. Then I grabbed some of the cheap star shaped chicken noodle soup and warmed it up in the microwave because I can't cook. Upon returning to the cabin I discovered that Percy had dived under the covers again. When I sat on the edge of his bed, however, he peeked his head out and sat up.  
"Waddaya have there, Wise Girl?" I handed him an advil and the Gatorade and he downed half of it along with the pill in one gulp. I laid out the blankets neatly when he finished, and handed him the soup. He looked at me confused.  
"What is this?" I sighed.  
"My dad made it for me when I was sick before he met Helen. It tastes like shit but reminds me of him."  
"Oh," was his genius response. He took a tentative taste, and made a face, but dutifully ate the rest. I curled up on his chest and after a while I heard light snoring. I quickly stood up and kissed his forehead. I didn't want to be drooled on.  
"Sweet dreams, Seaweed Brain." I whispered as I walked out of his cabin towards the sword fighting arena.

 _I'm a little line break short and stout…_

I peeked in to Percy's cabin after dinner to see him IMing Hazel, Frank, and Reyna. I handed him a new mug of soup and curled up next to him.  
"Hi, Wise Girl." He said.  
"Hi Seaweed Brain. Are you feeling any better? Oh, also, Hi Reyna, Hazel, and Frank." After chatting with them for another half an hour, we said our good byes, and hung up. Percy pulled me into a hug and we fell asleep holding each other.

 _Another line break? What?_

The next morning I woke up to see Percy staring at me with a smile on his face.  
"Good morning! You feel better?" I sung cheerfully.  
"Yeah, I think the cuddling helped. And the soup. You do realize though, you could've just gotten Will and have him do his Apollo thing, right." I stared at him shocked. He chuckled seeing my face.  
"Aren't you supposed to be the daughter of Athena?"

 **I'm so proud of myself, I've updated three days in a row! How was it? Ideas plz, if you have any! I take requests! Thank u, thank u!**

 **QotC: Song currently stuck in your head?**

 **It's a mixture of "That's Christmas to me" by Pentatonix and "Santa Tell Me" by Ariana Grande. I gtg now k bye.**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	4. 4 Movie Night

**Eyo! It's a me-a! BDS11. I need halp. More ideas/requests. Anyways, how are you? I am doing fine except I have tons of homework. Also I got this idea from us playing the songs from one of these movies in band. Have fun with this chappie!**

 **Third person**

"Why can't we watch The Little Mermaid?" Percy complained. The Seven, Nico, Reyna, Calypso, Will, Travis, Connor, and Katie were all sitting gathered around the TV in the Poseidon cabin, debating which movie to watch.  
"Percy, this is a Christmas movie night. The Little Mermaid is not a Christmas movie." Annabeth reasoned.  
"Why don't we just watch two movies?" Will suggested, ever the sensible one. "That way we can watch both the Polar Express and Prep and Landing." **(AN: These are both really great movies.)** Everyone agreed but as soon as the disc was in, everyone started complaining.  
"I thought we were watching Polar Express first"  
"I didn't want to watch either of those"  
"Why don't we have any popcorn" Of course this would happen. But everyone quieted down after a few death glares from Annabeth and Nico. Everyone kept murmuring though. After a while, everyone was entranced by the elves making sure Timmy had a good Christmas. After they popped Polar Express into the DVD player however, not a sound was made. These songs were the most of the songs of their childhood Christmases. This movie was the movie they watched every year until demigodishness called. Nico smiled. Will was quietly singing all the songs in his slightly rough, not perfect voice, just loudly enough for Nico to hear. Piper looked over to the scene see her OTP being cute as ever. Annabeth had fallen asleep smiling on Percy's lap. Travis and Katie were almost silently arguing (as always) about whether the boy's name was Billy or not. Everyone slowly fell asleep grinning as the peace that Polar express brings, rained upon them. Nico, the last one awake, looked around once more, kissed Will on his forehead, and whispered,  
"Sweet Dreams, everyone." Before slowly closing his eyes.

 **Eyyyyyyy. I'm really happy right now because I'm remembering once, in band, we played When Christmas Comes to Town from the Polar Express and suddenly the entire atmosphere changed and it was awesome and you'd have to be there to understand but this sort of peacefulness fell upon everyone and just wow. Anyways,  
QotC: What is your favorite Christmas tradition?**

 **My absolute favorite thing ever is the Advent wreath. It just looks so pretty and serene and just ugh I wish we could just always have candles on but my mom is allergic to artificial smells sooooo.**

 **Anyhoo, it's 11:30 and I did trapeze today so I'm out.**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	5. 5 Decorating

**Eyo! Fifth day in a row! I hope you all don't mind me updating really late but I've had lots of homework recently. This is a quick little decorating drabble that will hopefully be longer than my last few chapters. Im keeping this short so on to the chappie.**

 **Nico's POV**

I sighed. Everyone had decided to decorate Camp Half-Blood for the holiday season meaning the head counselors had to decorate with the others helping slightly. As I was all alone, Will was helping me. However, everyone branched off into their own styles. Percy went blue, Annabeth went architect, the Apollo cabin did miles of fairy lights. That wouldn't have been a problem however no one makes black Christmas lights. So i had to make due with the few fairy lights I had stolen from the Apollo cabin, and a few wreaths and garlands. I climbed up the ladder Will had helped set up, and started stringing the fairy lights on the edge of the intimidating, black, Hades Cabin. After he finished, he kissed Will as a thank you and decided that his theme was the bare minimum.

 **Percy's POV**

I looked up at the masterpiece I had created with Tyson.  
"It's beautiful, huh?" Tyson nodded. Our creation was a blue winter wonderland with blue snow machines, Christmas trees decorated only in blue, and giant blue candy canes. The snow machines were courtesy of Tyson, of course. I had only painted and decorated the Christmas tree. I smiled when I saw Annabeth walking over.  
"Oh my gods, Perce, that was to be expected. Although where did you get the snow machines from?" I kissed her quickly and walked over to one of the hot chocolate machines Tyson had made and grabbed two mugs.  
"Tyson made them. Aren't they just beautiful? Do you want some hot chocolate? It's dark peppermint with marshmallows, just how you like it." I handed her the steaming hot mug as I sipped my own blue, chocolatey goodness. I led her over to one of the couches (blue, of course) and we sat down, enjoying each others company, listening to the sounds of joyful cheering of Camp Half Blood.

 **Piper's POV**

I sat sulking in the corner of the bright pink Aphrodite cabin surrounded by bright pink toys and bright pink makeup. I was done with all the pink. I had let the rest of my cabin do the decorating as they wanted bright pink. I had wanted to go the traditional route but noooo. We can't have that, can we? At least not in the Aphrodite Cabin. Everything needed to have some sort of dramatic flair.

I was enjoying my book when Jason poked his head into my cabin.  
"Hey Pipes! Do you wanna help me decorate my cabin?" I sighed and thought about it. Jason wasn't going to have bright pink lights or squealing siblings, and it was something to do. Plus, I got to spend time with him.  
"Sure!" I replied. I put my book down, stood up, and walked out the door towards his cabin. He pulled out a bag of dangling snowflake lights and put them down as he went to get the ladder.  
"I've never really put up Christmas lights before." He confessed, "I was hoping you would show me. Do you know how to?" I smiled at him.  
"Of course I do! And it's not that hard, I'll teach you. Also, you don't really need the ladder, you can just fly, right?" He smacked himself.  
"I didn't even think of that. You're the best Pipes." He hugged me quickly before grabbing the bag again, and unwrapping it. He wrapped me in his tight embrace and my sub consciousness whispered to me.  
 _"_ _You didn't even want to help him. You just wanted him to hold you."_ Shut up I thought, not denying anything. Leaning back into his chest I instructed him as he moved the wind around the lights, hanging them flawlessly.  
"You did really well for your first try, I'm surprised you haven't done this before." I exclaimed. He grinned guiltily.  
"I have at Camp Jupiter. I just wanted to spend time with you." I smiled, before turning around to kiss him. If anyone had looked above the Zeus cabin, they would have seen two demigods floating in a position very like Percy and Annabeth's, except kissing.

 **I think that was pretty good. Someone asked me for Jasper fluff so, here ya go. Anyways, I'm hoping to update this earlier. Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing, favoriting, and following.  
Toodle Pip! **

**-BDS11**


	6. 6 Solangelo Songfic

**Eyo! So, I'm trying something new today. It's a songfic, and I usually avoid them because I think the text is annoying to have in the middle of a story, but I was listening to this song and thought, "Hey, I can make a solangelo fic out of this!" It's only half a songfic because I kind of forgot halfway through sooo yeah. Also, I have no ideas and nothing planned for tomorrow. Well then, on that happy note, on to the chappie!**

 **Nico POV**

 _Santa tell me_

 _If you're really there_

 _Don't make me fall in love again_

 _If he won't be here next year_

 _Santa tell me_

 _If he really cares_

 _Cuz' I can give it all away_

 _if he won't be here next year_

I sipped my most likely spiked eggnog from a black mug. I had been dragged to a Christmas party by Percy and Jason, but they had soon abandoned me in search of their girlfriends. Grumbling and sulking in the corner was currently where I resided. I started thinking, however, about a certain son of Apollo who had captured my heart. Speaking of which, my eyes zeroed in on familiar blonde hair, to see Will talking to Kayla. I smiled, lost in memory of last summer, when we spent every day together.

 _Feeling Christmas all around_

 _And I'm tryna' play it cool_

 _But it's hard to focus when I see him_

 _Walking cross the room_

I don't know what spirit took me over but I suddenly found myself slowly shifting towards him.

"Hey Will." I started. Always a good conversation starter. Winter Wonderland was playing on the speakers, but I didn't notice it. I was completely transfixed by him.

"Hey Nico! Are you having fun?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Jason and Percy abandoned me though." He smiled and soon we were having a full blown conversation.

 _Let it Snow is blasting out_

 _But I won't get in the mood_

 _I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know its_

 _True love that he thinks of_

 _So next Christmas I'm not all alone_

Let it Snow was blaring through the speakers now and I became lost in thought. Does Will actually care about me or does he feel bad that practically no one else cares about me? I pushed the thoughts out of my head and turned my attention back towards Will, who was asking me if I wanted another drink. I replied uncertainly, but Will still went to get more eggnog. I watched Connor pour something into the , but I didn't think of it and Will didn't notice it. He came back and we slowly retreated back into the corner. Taking a sip of my eggnog, I suddenly felt power coursing through my veins. All I could think of was Will. I wanted to kiss him until we couldn't breathe. I wanted him to be my boyfriend. I looked up at him and saw that he seemed to be feeling the same way. We both leaned in and crashed our lips together, furiously kissing. Ten minutes later I felt normal again but I still was kissing Will, my hands tangled in his hair. He finally pulled away, reluctantly might I add, and whispered in a hoarse voice,

"Gods, Nico, that was… amazing. I don't know what came over me or us but, will you go out with me? Like on a date?" I nodded furiously before whispering back,

"Shut up and kiss me already Solace." He smiled, leaning in again.

Nananananananananananana LINE BREAK!

I woke up with Will's strong arms wrapped around me and tons of faces above me (we all had clothes on you perverts).

"Uh oh," Percy whispered trying to look stern. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

 **Eyyyy. I might have an idea for tomorrow now (?) Anyways, in case you couldn't twll, Connor drugged the eggnog with some sort of love potion. Please excuse the bad spacing as I wrote half of it on my phone. This was so fun to write (probably cuz I love Solanglo). I gtg now but first:**

 **QotC: When was your first kiss?**

 **I'm still a kiss virgin sooo…**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	7. 7 Baking Catastophe

**Eyo! I messed up, I know but I didn't get home until 9:30 last night. So, you get a triple update today! Yay! Now I got lots to do so lets get started also I have no ideas. Plz** **help me in the reviews pleeeeease! On to the chappie!**

 **Percy POV**

"No, Jason, no! You cant use powdered sugar, you have to use regular sugar!" I sighed. Hazel and I were the only one's who actually knew how to bake somewhat. Calypso doesn't count because she is a goddess at baking. Pun totally intended. Anyways, Calypso was off on her own, making like, twenty batches of cookies at once, while Hazel and I were helping the Seven, Reyna, the Stolls, and Katie make chocolate chip cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. I would like you to repeat that in your head around twenty-three times. How the frick do you mess up chocolate chip cookies?! Oh, and Nico and Will are off making Pizzelles which are Italian waffle cookies.  
"Okay, you need to add the food coloring now, along with the chocolate chips." I instructed. I could only microwave and bake. Those were the two forms of cooking I excelled at. Also I could only make cookies well. And I couldn't decorate with any kind of frosting. Okay fine, I excelled at microwaving. And I was sort of okay at baking. Hazel was better than me as she could make anything okay-ish. Calypso could wave her hand and a plate of macarons would be in front of you. Figuratively, of course.  
"You want your cookies to be around one inch balls and placed a few inches apart on the baking sheet." Hazel said quietly. While she could bake well, she wasn't sure of her baking skills. Shaking my head at Travis and Katie who were now arguing, I put the blue chocolate chip cookies in the oven.  
"We're going to make sugar cookies now, so start out by putting 2 2/3 cups of flour, 1 tsp baking soda, and ½ tsp baking powder in a large bowl." I watched Jason and Leo struggle with the new bag of flour. As soon as I turned my back to look at the instructions again though, flour exploded all over Leo and Jason. When I looked back at the two, I burst out laughing, the others soon following. Jason just looked annoyed while Leo didn't care.  
"You're impossible, Perce." Jason muttered. Then he smirked. I slowly stopped laughing as he threw a handful of flour at Annabeth. I responded by throwing and egg at Reyna, who threw sugar at Piper, who threw frosting at Travis, etc. After about five minutes of this, An egg hit Calypso's back, who hadn't gotten involved in the war. We all froze. Slowly, she turned around.  
"Who. In. All. Of. Hades. Threw. An. Egg. At. Me." She said threw gritted teeth. Leo looked like a deer in the headlights.  
"Um, it wasn't me, no, why would I throw an egg at you? I mean seriously, who would want to harm your pretty face?" Leo coughed.  
"You're dead, Valdez." She grabbed three eggs and threw them consecutively at his head, all hitting their mark.

 _This time skip is called JOHN CENA (duh duh duh_ _duuuuh)_

Chiron chose the worst time to walk in to see how we were faring.  
"What is happening in here?" We were all covered from head to toe in flour, eggs, frosting, and other various baking ingredients. Jason even had a bowl on top of his head. We all froze when we heard Chiron's voice.  
"Sorry Chiron, we were making cookies as you asked, but then flour exploded, and well, yeah, this happened." Annabeth whispered.  
"We have a little more than 200 though."Calypso said. All together we had made eight batches of cookies, around six of them being Calypso's.  
"We have two batches of Pizzelles along with that." Nico added.  
"Minus two" said Will, munching on one. Chiron sighed.  
"I will let it go this time although you must all alternate cleaning duty for three months and a week, and you need to clean this mess up." We all sighed in relief. Twelve people doing cleaning duty once each was a lucky punishment considering what we had done. An hour later, the kitchen will be sparkly clean too.

 **There's one. On to the next one.**  
 **Toodle** **Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	8. 8 Secret Santa pt 1

**Eyo! Second update of the day! This is a three part btw. On to the chappie!**

 **Annabeth POV**

I sighed, dragging Percy up the hill towards Bunker 9.  
"Annabethhh, I don't wanna go, it's late." Percy complained.  
"Percy, it's literally seven o'clock. You can deal with it." Finally reaching the Bunker, we saw the rest of the Seven, Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls, Katie, Calypso, Nico, Will, Grover, Juniper, and Reyna sitting criss-cross applesauce on the floor.  
"Soooo, what did you call us here for?" Piper asked, always straight to the point. Leo stood up, holding a top hat.  
"Calypso and I have had the great idea of..." He paused for dramatic effect. "A Secret Santa!" Everyone groaned.  
"Now, now, don't be shy, pick a card!" He passed the top hat around until it got to me. I was last. I pulled out the last piece of paper, sighing in relief when I noticed it was Grover. That would be easy, I'd just get him something earth related, or a new set of reed pipes. Almost everyone looked content, although some looked a little uncertain. Leaving Bunker 9 we all experienced a great relief before we realized we had to buy presents for that person. Crap.

 **Yes I realize this is like 100 words but deal with it. Its late and I'm on my phone. Next chappie.**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	9. 9 Secret Santa pt 2

**Eyo! On we go now. Next chappie!**

 **Piper Pov**

I sighed as I walked through the aisles of Target, wondering what to get for Will. Even though Solangelo was my OTP, I knew nothing about the people. Will liked healing and listening tousic, and that was about it that I knew of. After a fruitless search for nothing, a lightbulb went off in my head. Will likes Nick! I quickly ran back and collected pictures of Nick, himself, the Apollo cabin, Will and Nick, etc. Looking at y finished scrapbook of Will, I smiled happily. He would love this!

 **Nico POV**

Jason's girlfriend was hard to please. She refused to wear makeup, ruling that out, and I didn't really know her that well. Target was the only place I could think of that had everything under the sun. I moved through the clothing aisle, the food aisle, even the baby sectoon. Finally, resorting to my last hope, I went down the hair aisle and stopped when I saw the special hair scissors. Piper liked having choppy hair. That was easy to do yourself! Bingo, I thought. I also grabbed some feathers just because.

 **Percy POV**

My little 80 year old cousin was in for a treat. I immediately knew what to get. Sunny D, of course! Nah, just kidding. I was going to get him a bottle of that along with a video game. I had to introduce him to the 21st century and the best way to do that was through computers. Finally settling the Sims 4, I grabbed a bottle of his boyfriend- erm favorite drink. I was ready.

 **Connor POV**

Percy was gonna hate me, I know, but it would be worth it. Smirking, I made my way to the movie aisle, grabbing Finding Nemo, The Little Mermaid, and Jaws. I hen proceeded to grab any sea or ocean related things I could find, including knee high Ariel socks, ocean spray, bubble bath solution, and I even threw in a few bath toys like rubber duckies. Ah, I was doomed.

 **Chris POV**

Connor was gonna get a bunch of candy from me. He was always complaining about how they didn't have mnms in the hot chocolate at Camp Jupiter, and how they weren't allowed to have outside food at camp. I packed my basket full to the brim with mnms, Swedish fish, sour patch kids, and any other candy you could think of. I didn't care about the states I was getting, it was all for Connor.

 **Travis POV**

Chris was an easy victim. I would get him pranking supplies! Saran wrap, duck tape, hair dye, and paint are just a few simple supplies. I grabbed those along with all the other things I could think of including whipped cream, honey, string, safety holding things, and bleach are some of the things I could find. Now that my work was done, I left, feeling proud of myself.

 **Katie POV**

Buying presents for someone you know inside and out is very hard. I know from experience. I was spring on the middle of Target, just thinking. I had no idea what to get Travis. Maybe a T-shirt? Or a movie? Or a plant? I have no idea. I'm just gonna get him cookies. That's easy, right? He loves anyways? I sound really inconsiderate, don't I? Wait a minute, Travis was going on about that Divergent book, wasn't he? I'll get him the series! And the movies! Yay!

 **I'm getting slightly delirious now so I'm gonna post and go to bed. Wait for the next part tomorrow.**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	10. 10 Secret Santa pt 3

**Eyo! I am probably going to update every day from now on unless I have no ideas. So, if you have ideas and want more, please help me. Thank you! On to the chappie.**

 **Calypso POV**

I had chosen the daughter of Demeter out of Leo's magical hat. Such sarcasm. Much wow. Am I doing good in the 21st century? Anyways, I immediately knew what to get her, and it didn't even require going out. I would just get some plants left over from Ogygia. Moonlace was obvious. It was my favorite after Percy. I would also get some blue, yellow, and red ones, the ones that glowed. Katie would love them.

 **Grover POV**

Calypso would be hard to find a present for. I could get her plants of some sort, or something to help adjust to the 21st century. She always seemed intent on learning whatever she could. I could get her books! I ran to the closest book store, and immediately made a beeline for the fiction section. I grabbed a few realistic fiction books, along with some fantasy. On my way out I passed a book series called Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _What the?_ I thought, shrugging and heading back.

 **Annabeth POV**

Finding a gift for Grover was not nearly as easy as I thought it would be. He had all the trees. He knew everything about trees. I would have to find something punny about trees or something. I logged on to , looking for inspiration **(AN: I get all my tshirts here)**. Looking through the nature shirts, I smirked. The perfect shirt for Grover was on my computer screen. Totes McGoats was a tshirt with the picture of a goat inside a pocket on it. He would certainly get a laugh out of it.

 **Clarisse POV**

I grabbed the first book I saw at a bookstore that had more than 1000 pages in it for Annie. She would just have to deal with it.

 **Jason POV**

Clarisse was terrifying. Can we all agree on that? I'm just gonna get her a new weapon. That works, right? Maybe a book on war tactics? Or a picture of Chris? Maybe all of them would suffice. I'll just get her the book and the picture. That's easy and safe.

 **Hazel POV**

The only thing I could think of for Jason was something that reminded him of Piper. I could make him something out of metal. So, I could do both together. Genius, right? Wrong. Molding metal is not as easy as summoning metal. Well, a feather and a lightning bolt charm on a necklace should be pretty easy. After about two hours on each piece. I sighed. Jason better appreciate this.

 **Leo POV**

Miss Metal Detector's gonna get a horse statue. Made by _moi._ I had Arion's face memorized now. Well, his blur. Anyways, I was also gonna ask my aunt if she had pictures of Sammy. She might like those or hate those. Probably like them. Hopefully. Oh, well, life's not always fair, giving you all these choices.

 **Frank POV**

Would Leo like candles? What scent should I get? Maybe *smirks* chicken nugget scented? Do they even do that? Augh, too many questions. Amazon, please help **(AN: I don't know if this exists).** Thank goodness.

 **Reyna POV**

Frank got a new bow. Nuff' said.

 **Will POV**

Omigods, omigods, OMIGODS! Reyna was practically Nico's sister and I didn't know what to get her. What if she got disappointed in me and forbid me from ever seeing him again! We wouldn't be able to get married and have two, no three kids named Emma, Hugo, and Lars or adopt a puppy. And a cat? No a cat is too much. But a hamster! I love hamsters! **(AN: If you got that reference please marry me)** Let's start with finding a present though. That's good. What about a hoodie? She needs to loosen up a little bit. A purple hoodie? That's good! Right? Please don't kill me Reyna…

 **Well then… Will's overexaggerating. Also, whoever gets that reference, review and you will get a shoutout, a favorite, and a review on all of your stories. Unless your username starts with a C ends with a T and has leoka in between. I owe you four QotC's sooo…  
QotC: Can you bake?  
Somewhat  
QotC: Have you participated in a Secret Santa?  
Third grade (?)  
QotC: Are you having trouble finding a gift for someone?  
My mom always says, "Oh, don't worry about it. I'll like anything you give me." Not helpful.  
QotC: Do you make your presents or buy them?  
A mixture of both**

 **Toodle Pip!  
-BDS11**


	11. 11 Christmas with Nico

**Eyo! It is I again. This is a pretty happy drabble about Nico and Bianca in Italy. Enjoy! On to the chappie!**

Three-year old Nico jumped on top of Bianca.

"Go way, Neeks" she mumbled.

"Bia, Bia, Bia! It's Christmas! I can't just go away!" He was very excited about the holiday. Suddenly, Bianca sat straight up.

"Christmas?" She asked. "Christmas!" Suddenly they were both up and sliding down the stairs into the kitchen, to see their mom at the stove, humming quietly as she flipped pancakes.

"Good morning!" They chorused.

"Good morning!" Maria replied with her melodic voice. "Did you sleep well?" Everyone nodded, surrounded by the happiness that Christmas brings. Stuffing their faces with pancakes was a yearly occurrence. Maria sighed and shook her head as she watched her two favorite people in the world find some very interesting ways of eating, including without silverware or hands, resulting in a sticky mess. Nico looked up with his big brown eyes.

"Mama, can we go open presents now?" He asked giving her a puppy dog face that no one could resist.

"Of course, Nico." Bianca chose then to pipe up.

"I think I got a necklace. I've been asking for one for forever." The two kids continued bickering about what they got as they made their way into the living room. Maria followed, smiling as the two argued playfully. The little family of three had the most peaceful Christmas you could imagine – without any interfering godly substances except for one card, forgotten and at the back of the tree holding 300 euros.

 **And that's a wrap also I need ideas.**

 **QotC: Who do you ship Bianca with?**

 **No one. Well that was eventful.**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	12. 12 Secret Santa pt 4

**Eyo! Welcome back to my fanfiction. Aww, no one got the reference... Today we are continuing with the Secret Santa which I wasn't actually going to continue but I have no ideas. Well, I'm kind of emotionless so be prepared for some rlly bad reacting. On to the chappie!**

 **Will POV**

I stared curiously at the neatly wrapped present in front of me. Slowly, I unwrapped the present piece by piece, bursting with curiosity. Finally finished, I stared down at a scrapbook. Flipping through the pages, I looked at all the pictures closely, noticing a lot of Nick. I smirked.

"Piper?" I guessed. She sullenly looked down at the floor, cursing as she stood up to go find her present.

Piper POV

I was disappointed that Will had guessed correctly. Picked up the pretty well wrapped present, shaking by my ear and hearing two things. Excited, I ripped open the packaging to be met with brightly colored feathers and hair scissors. After contemplating my choices, I asked tentatively,

"Hazel?" she shook her head as Nico stood up giving everyone a small smile. Ugh. Today was not my day.

Nico POV

I gave a small victory cheer in my head as I grabbed a bright blue present, already knowing who it from. I did not expect a bottle of some vile colored orange drink along a video game. Looking at the label I glared at Percy before whispering a few choice words describing him. He shrugged and I looked at the game in more detail. It looked cool. However, I was done for the day. I snuggled into Will's side watching as Percy stood up.

Percy POV

Rattling the box next to my head, I heard very interesting noises. There were lots of things in here! I excitedly tore the paper apart to be met with…

Water stuff? The Little Mermaid and Finding Memo merch was included along with rubber ducks and bubble bath solution. I smirked at the Stoll's, debating which one to pick.

"Connor." I finally decided. He stood up and sighing, reached for his box, only to have it explode in his face. He turned to Chris, daring him to say something, before admiring his treats.

Chris POV

Aaaand that was a bad idea. He liked the sweets though so… Back to the problem at hand. Y box looked suspicious, probably because it had a few stains and was wrapped using duct tape. I looked at Travis, then took a dagger to get it open. That would secure no pran-

Crap. I was covered in whipped cream. I probably looked like a snowman glaring at Travis. He shrugged as I admired all my new supplies.

 **I'm to lazy to bold the POV changes so deal with it. Anyways…**

 **QotC: Pranks?**

 **I'm horrible at them.**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	13. 13 Secret Santa pt 5

**Eyo! The fifth part of the Secret Santa has arrived. I need ideassssss. Anyways, keeping it short, on to the chappie!**

 **Travis POV**

I knew Chris would like his present! Looking down at my neatly wrapped present, I wondered who it was from. Neatly slicing the paper with a dagger, (Hey, I like to save wrapping paper. Sue me.) I opened it to find four books and three movies. Looking closer, I realized they were all Divergent. Shrieking, I started excitedly hopping up and down before guessing.  
"Annabeth." I said, sure of myself. She grinned before shaking her head. Darn it! I was so sure. Katie then stood up and went to the tree. I narrowed my eyes.  
"You." I whispered. "You tricked me."  
"Me." She replied. I groaned. Why did my girlfriend have to be so meannn.

 **Katie POV**

Smirking, I grabbed a small box with my name, impeccably wrapped with small, neat writing. I had tricked Travis! Back to the box though, it was too small to hold anything. However, when I opened it up, a few plants I had never heard of before popped out. I furrowed my eyebrows. What were they? Suddenly, I recognized one of them.  
"Moonlace." I whispered. Percy had some in his apartment. He got it from Calypso. I smiled triumphantly before practically yelling,  
"Calypso!" She hung her head and quietly shuffled towards the presents before giving everyone a blinding smile. That's how the box was so small yet big.

 **Calypso POV**

I was happy with Katie's reaction, however, I was more curious as to what I got. Lugging the giant box towards the center of the circle, I wondered who would buy me something this heavy. Neatly opening it I was met with the sight of thousands of… _books?_ Must be Annabeth. She however denied and Grover explained his reasoning for the books.

 **Grover POV**

I picked up the small, flimsy parcel and ripped it open with my teeth, before proceeding to eat the wrapping paper. I had gotten a shirt. I laughed at the picture of the small goat before pulling the shirt over my head and pointing at Leo, who in turn pointed at Annabeth who was laughing. I sighed and took my place back in the circle. She must be having fun.

 **Annabeth POV**

I got a book from Clarisse.

 **Clarisse POV**

I flipped through my new book before muttering a thanks directed at Jason. He knew I relied on Annabeth for war tactics.

 **Jason POV**

My present was in a tiny box, smaller than Katie's. I opened it up to see a beautifully handcrafted necklace with two charms on it, one for me, one for Piper. I looked up at Hazel to see her blushing madly at my reaction. I was beyond happy.  
"Did you make this?" I asked. She nodded happily before retrieving her present. I just stared at her in awe.

 **Hazel POV**

My haphazardly wrapped present sure captivated the attention of everyone. I looked up at Leo, who would have been the only one able to get these pictures. He shrugged, giving me a lopsided smile before going to get his present. I could only utter a warm thank you.

 **Leo's POV**

I grabbed the only present in a bag, which was smart of the person, honestly. Half of us couldn't wrap a present neatly for our lives. I threw the tissue paper over my shoulder only to see one tiny thing in the bag. It was a candle. Honestly, I was a little disappointed until I saw the scent. IT WAS FREAKING CHICKEN NUGGET SCENTED. I looked around but no one looked guilty, or happy, or showed any sign of emotion. Just kidding but I finally settled my eyes on Frank who was fidgeting and looking down.  
"Ey, Frank, was this you?" He nodded before giving me a smirk. I smirked back. Who knows, maybe he wasn't that bad.

 **Frank POV**

Reyna got me a new bow. I was personally overjoyed. Reyna just shrugged before giving me a small smile.

 **Reyna POV**

I looked down at my present showing no emotion whatsoever. The only person left was Will. He looked nervous as he watched me slowly unwrap my present. I found a hoodie inside. While I was not disappointed, I was a little confused. What inspired him to get me a hoodie? Oh well, it was warm and I like hoodie's. I grinned at him as he smiled widely at my reaction.

 **Not my best work (obviously). I still feel okay about it though. Any ideas? PM me or Review. Also, still no one got the reference. If you want a hint, look at my profile under my fandoms.**

 **QotC: What's your favorite article of clothing?  
Sweaters, leggings, or socks. I literally have 20+ knee high socks. Anyways, I'm out.**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	14. 14 Wrapping Presents

**Eyo! Tis' me. Again. Anywho, thank you Kori A Grayson for reading my story and reviewing seven times. SEVEN TIMES. Srry I'm just rlly excited. Anyways, on to the chappie.**

Percy started wistfully at the present in front of him. How in all of Hades was he supposed to wrap that? After many failed attempts at getting the small box wrapped, he gave up, and put it in a bag. Always good to go the safe route.

Percy was not the only one having trouble as Piper was not the best at wrapping presents. Her presents had always been too big to wrap or too unwrappable such as bars, trips to Hawaii, etc. She only ever had her dad. She quickly decided to just put a big ribbon around it, as that was the one thing she could do.

Frank just immediately put his present in a bag. He had planned ahead and thought carefully before deciding he was too clumsy to wrap a present.

Hazel and Calypso had no problems wrapping their presents. Their unhuman gracefulness far surpassed that of any of the other demigods. They got so into it they started having competitions for who could wrap faster, blindfolded, or even while singing a song.

Katie sighed and shook her head when Travis came to her asking her to wrap his present for her. Why would he ask her to wrap her own present? She was okay at wrapping, definatly not at Hazel or Calypso's level.

Connor had asked Miranda to wrap his present for her. She could wrap presents about as good as Katie so he trusted it was in good hands.

Leo made some sort of magical, fancy, mechanical, contraption to hold his present instead of wrapping it. Much easier, said no one except Leo ever.

Annabeth could wrap behind her back if she wanted. She couldn't do it as well as weaving, but was still pretty awesome at it.

Jason stared at the wrapping paper, not even knowing how to start. After about two days of trying to figure it out, he finally asked Calypso for help.

Nico was pretty good at wrapping presents too. His boyfriend was another story though. After walking Will through it at least 200 times, he finally had a decent present.

Reyna and Clarisse made it a competition, each one wanting to beat the other. The categories were time, aesthetically pleasing, and technique. Chris was the judge. They soon realized appointing Chris as judge was a mistake as he had no idea how to wrap anything.

Chris was the only one to put a box inside a box, inside a box, inside a box, etc. He smirked as he realized how pissed everyone was going to be when opening their presents.

Grover had a way with trees and also with paper. Because, you know, paper is made of trees? Moving on now, Grover could wrap a present without touching it. Juniper was the same way.

Coach Hedge and Mellie were unable to wrap their presents seeing as a certain little satyr *cough* chuck*cough* kept running over everything and stealing supplies, etc. They did have fun watching their son bury himself in wrapping paper, however.

 **One more chapter done. Tomorrow I have ice skating for you, yes? Good.**

 **QotC: What is your real name?**

 **Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha no. My real name is Snickers Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs and I'm 16 dwarves stacked on top of each other. So no.**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	15. 15 Gingerbread Houses

**Eyo! I am soo unbelievably sorry I just got home really late these past few day and just ugh. However, I am currently on Winter Break so that will leave a lot and a little time for writing. Also, as I haven't updated in seven days *dodges tomatoes*, I'm splitting this up so you get four chappies today and four tomorrow. Imma keep this short so on to the chappie!**

Piper had the great idea of making gingerbread houses. Not as fun as it seems, especially with ADHD teenagers. Percy was hyper at the idea of candy especially if it was blue, which Piper had bought a lot of. He quickly had himself, the table, and even Leo covered in blue frosting, with only a tiny smudge on his gingerbread house. He sighed before continuing to try and get frosting on the gingerbread house. This time, he succeeded as Annabeth advised him to go slower. He finished it by dumping a crapload of blue candy right on top.

Leo who was sitting next to Percy, had gone all out mechanic mode with working candy christmas lights and opening doors and such. He also had a few tiny, lit, candles around his house, which everyone stayed away from. That was good as for such tiny candles, the flames were quite large...

Next to Leo was Piper, who had the neatest house besides Annabeth. She had had lots of practice in the past, and quickly was finished with hers. It was just a traditional gingerbread house like the ones you see on the boxes in stores.

Frank and Jason were working hard on theirs together, which was by far the messiest in the room. Even Percy's was better, and that's saying a lot. They couldn't draw a straight line and the roof was covered in messily drawn lightning bolts, obviously courtesy of Jason who couldn't draw one to save his life. Frank had drawn two circles connected by a line with four lines coming out of the bottom of one. Everyone just assumed it was an animal of some sort.

Hazel had gone for a simple, traditional look, much like Piper's. It took her much longer, but hers was good enough to rival only Piper's. Tiny Christmas lights were strung around the house and little green bushes lined the pathway. The shingles were evenly placed and the snow had a nice ombre effect going down them.

Chris, Travis and Connor also worked together, creating a masterpiece of pranks. If you tried to take a piece of candy off, it would squirt you with whipped cream. The gingerbread was made with malic acid inside so it was unbelievably sour. The list went on and on. They smiled deviously as people asked to try a piece.

Katie shook her head at the twins next to her. Her gingerbread house was covered in greenery. Even the shingles were made of strawberry slices. Small trees made of mint leaves covered the front 'lawn'.

Clarisse was surprisingly okay at making Gingerbread houses, and made a decent house. The only odd part was that the house had random splotches of strawberry jam that she insisted were blood. And fake, edible dead bodies. Oh well, it was better than all the boys' houses.

Calypso's house was surprisingly messy. She hadn't made a lot of baked goods that needed to be frosted on Ogygia, as that hadn't existed in Ancient Greece. As she was having a bit of trouble, she found herself looking at Piper's for reference.

Reyna was also pretty good. Mediocre, I guess. She also went for a traditional look.

Nico and Will ended up eating most of the candy. They were left with an almost bare gingerbread house in the end, only having all the gumdrops and frosting left. Oops.

Annabeth's house took home the prize, however. She cut her pieces and made a feat of architecture, even if it was only a gingerbread house. With three stories and an interior, everyone watched her create her house with ease, and quickly. She was one of the first ones finished and that was probably because everyone was watching her instead of building their houses. She looked at her house with pride. While it wasn't her best, it was still pretty good.

 **And there you have it. Three more chappies to go.**

 **QotC: Have you made a gingerbread house?**

 **Yes. Not this year tho.**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	16. 16 Ice Skating

**Eyo! Ice Skating. Much short. Such wow. On to the chappie!**

As Piper had been pronounced the 'Unofficial planner of all demigod activities' by everyone, she planned for them to go ice skating. Nico was not excited, however, he was surprised when he floated onto the ice with amazing grace and ease. Will stumbled on after him, falling on his face almost immediately. Percy was the best out of everyone, pulling Annabeth behind him as he skated smoothly across the ice not falling or stumbling once. Annabeth found herself being dragged by Percy. Jason and Piper held hands as they skated, stumbling once or twice. Travis and Connor spent the entire time on the ground as Katie shook her head at their so called 'gracefulness'. Reyna and Clarisse marched their way across the ice, almost daring it to make them slip with their tense demeanor. Chris stumbled after them, trying to keep up with Clarisse. Calypso skated around the little hole Leo had melted in the middle of the rink after getting too excited. He was sitting, sulking on the bare ground. Hazel skated while holding hands with Frank the friendly penguin. He found he wasn't that great at ice skating, so figured it would be easier as a penguin, which was true.

 **Two done, two to go.**

 **QotC: Ice skating?**

 **I'm okay, I guess. Nothing compared to one of my friends though. Better than the rest of them, however.**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	17. 17 Singing in a bus

**Eyo! Third update of the day. This is the demigods on the way to Sally's house. Also, you're gonna have to deal with the fact that she lives in an apartment. We're gonna pretend she lives in a TARDIS. Cool. On to the chappie!**

"Oh there's no place like home for the holidays!" Percy and Jason sang, voices cracking slightly off key. Annabeth started banging her head on the bus walls after listening to three hours of them. They were on their way to spend Christmas at Sally's, as she should have been the goddess of demigods and she was the unofficial mom of all demigods. Annabeth was the only one who didn't have headphones. Travis and Connor joined in with Percy and Jason, adding to the horrible screeching sound worse than the furies. After a while, she noticed they had finally stopped singing and looked around to see the entire bus asleep, except for Will and Nico, who were singing along to the music from the bus in a two part harmony. They were surprisingly good, which was surprising because Will wasn't one of the musically gifted in the Apollo cabin. She smiled, also nodding off to sleep to the sound of their voices.

Piper woke up and started quietly humming as she looked outside at the scenery. Soon, Katie and Calypso joined in, followed by Hazel, then even Reyna and Clarisse. When everyone woke up, they joined in on the humming until they all suddenly broke out singing. Very cliché, I know, but still. Percy, Jason, the Stolls, Leo, and Chris were actually okay when they weren't singing loudly. That was very surprising.

 **One more chappie. I'll see you tomorrow after one more.**

 **QotC: Christmas carols?**

 **I don't go caroling but I like to sing and listen to almost all Christmas songs.**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	18. 18 Tree Hunting

**Eyo! Final update of the day. This has Thalia in it. Also, should I include Theyna? I ship it, but not a lot of people do. On to the chappie!**

Everyone was excited for tree shopping, even though it was more like tree finding. As they needed to fit presents for around twenty demigods plus Sally and Paul, they needed quite a large tree. They just wandered into the forest where (coincidentally) the hunters were currently staying. They wandered into the middle of a large clearing filled with silver tents and girls in silver jackets. Twenty demigods were quite loud so when they broke through the bushes they found 100+ bows pointed at them.

"Thalia!" Annabeth squealed when she got over her shock, though she would deny ever squealing. When Thalia noticed who they were, she broke through the crowd and also squealed. She would also deny squealing. They were excited however as the hunters almost never visited after their last encounter at Camp Half-Blood. They hugged and the newer hunters looked confused and pulled out their bows again when she hugged Jason, except this time, they were pointed at Thalia. The older hunters quickly explained the situation before watching Reyna punch Thalia in the face.  
"That was for kidnapping me." They smiled at each other before hugging and joking with one another, looking up to see bows pointed at Reyna. She laughed again and Thalia move on to the next set of demigods, hugging them too. Finally, she asked Annabeth why they were there she laughed before explaining that they were looking for a Christmas tree to put up at Sally's. Percy smirked before turning to her and saying,  
"You could help. You're quite experienced with trees. Can you still talk to them?" This earned him a slap from Annabeth and Thalia. She agreed to come along anyway. With around twenty demigods begging you, it's hard to say no. They wandered around aimlessly, occasionally pointing at trees, before Thalia pointed out the perfect tree. It was not too bushy or sparse, and would fit perfectly inside Sally's TARDIS. The problem of cutting it down was fixed by Thalia and Jason zapping the tree before Percy doused it with water to stop a forest fire. The only problem was getting it back. There was only one solution. Everyone grumbled as they grabbed a limb and lifted. While it was a tall tree, it wasn't too heavy for 20+ demigods, most of whom had been training since they were twelve or so. They finally lugged it through the door and invited Thalia to stay before staring up at their perfect tree, admiring it. They had done a good job.

 **Finally! I love writing but it's hard to do at 10:30 pm three days before Christmas after getting around four hours of sleep.**

 **QotC: Do you have a tree yet?**

 **No. oops. Hehehehe.**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	19. 19 More Mistletoe

**Eyo! It is I. I have no ideas. Great, moving on now… On to the chappie!**

 **Annabeth POV**

"Move forward. Now one step to the right. And stop!" Percy had me blindfolded and was leading me around. I sighed.  
"Percy, can you tell me what you're doing now?"  
"Of course not!" He responded. "It's a surprise." I could hear him smirk when suddenly, he ripped off my blindfold. I blinked at the sudden light before I felt something cold drip on my head. Slowly I looked up to see a dripping wet pile of seaweed above my head. I turned towards Percy, dangerously slow.  
"Why am I standing under a pile of seaweed?" I raised an eyebrow. He just shrugged.  
"I couldn't find any mistletoe and besides, now you can see what it's like to be a seaweed brain." I shook my head before another drop landed on top of me. Now water was slowly trickling down my face.  
"You could have just asked for me to kiss you," I said. I walked dangerously close until I was just hovering in front of him. His eyes flickered down to my lips.  
"But now, I'm wet and you don't get your kiss." I turned on my heel, walking towards the doorway, imagining Percy's shocked face, smirking.

 **Well, that was one of four for today. I'm going to look at Christmas oneshots for ideas now. Also this was a request for CleoKat. Great idea btw. Thank you.**

 **QotC: What is currently your favorite song?**

 **How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty. Go look it up!**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	20. 20 Decorating at Sally's

**Eyo! Number two of the day. I just did the math and realized I have five today instead of four. Welp, I'll be here a while. Do you want me to update on Christmas? Let me know in the comments please! Also, I'm probably not going to keep my Solangelo story going. It's too much, you know? No one ever finishes the cliché stories so I don't know what I would do. Also, I'm really proud of it as a one-shot. On to the chappie!**

Chaos. Utter chaos. Those were the only words to describe the happenings in the Jackson-Blofis household. Everyone was trying to decorate in a hurry for Christmas. Jason was holding Piper while flying around, decorating the top parts of the Christmas tree. Piper knew exactly where to put everything so it was aesthetically pleasing. **(AN: Did you know you can't spell 'aesthetic' in the periodic table symbol things? Fun fact.)** Katie and the Stolls were arguing on where to put the stockings. Katie argued that they needed to go on the mantel. The Stolls wanted a scavenger hunt for your stockings. In the end, Katie won and the Stolls had to put the stockings up. It only took around forty rounds of rock paper scissors. Annabeth was trying to stop Percy from only putting blue decorations up. She allowed him a small blue shrine in the corner, however. Hazel was making real metal ornaments and decorations, while Frank the eagle was delivering ornaments to Piper. Leo was taking care of the fireplace, as it was old and filled with soot. Calypso was standing next to him, occasionally handing him a rag. Thalia and Reyna had a checklist and were dishing out jobs to anyone who had nothing to do. Nico's job was being taken care of by skeletons while he conversed and made googly eyes at Will. While it was indeed chaos, everyone was content.

 **Three more to go! Imma steal some ideas from CleoKat now. Also, if you read the QotC from the last chappie, I BELIEVE THE WORLD IS BURNING TO THE GROUND. OH WELL I GUESS WE'RE GONNA FIND OUT. LET'S SEE HOW FAR WE'VE COME. LET'S SEE HOW FAR WE'VE COME! I love that song…**

 **QotC: What were your Christmas preparations today?**

 **I made cookies and got and decorated a Christmas tree. Oh, and I put up lights. My family is very good at procrastinating…**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	21. 21 Nico's Santa Suit Adventures

**Eyo! I totally came up with this on my own I didn't go look at CleoKat's story no why would I do that I don't know what you're talking about *nervous laughter*… Sorry Cleo. *cough*not*cough* Anyways, moving on… On to the chappie!**

 **Nico's POV**

"There is no way in Hades I'm ever going to put that on." I looked at the atrocious costume in front of me.  
"Aw, come on Neeks. The little campers will love it. Also, I totally think red is your color even if I'm nOT YOUR TYPE!" Percy shoved the red costume in my face. Why did they want me in a _Santa_ costume? Why couldn't I be the Krampus or something?  
"Besides, Nico, Nikolaus is another name for Santa. You see? Nico, Nikolaus, Nico, Nikolaus, Nic-"  
"I get it Jason. I'm still not putting it on." Percy smirked at me.  
"I guess we'll need to find another way to put it on you." I felt myself being blown against the wall and cuffed to it by water. Now I know what you're thinking. Water? Shouldn't that be easy to get out of? Well guess what, It's not. Struggling against the restraints, I felt a giant fluffy thing be pulled over my head.  
"EEEEP!" I screeched, looking in the mirror after they released me. Will chose that moment to run in.  
"I heard Nico scream. Is everything okay? Did you hurt him? What happe- Oh gods." He had caught sight of me. Now the thing is, this wasn't just a red suit, no. It was one of those blow up suits, like the sumo wrestler ones. I shrunk down into the bubble that surrounded me, before dashing out of my cabin and rushing across the pathway into the first cabin I saw.  
"Annabeth, you have to help me! They're going crazy!" She caught sight of me and just laughed. And laughed. Until Percy walked in.  
"Hey Wise Girl, have you seen Nico? Oh there you are." He cornered me. I shrugged and leaped out the nearest window, dashing across camp. Turns out, I did make not only the little camper's day, I made everyone's day.

 **I didn't plan this I just started writing I swear. Oh well, don't try to picture this in your head, you will die laughing.**

 **QotC: Favorite word?**

 **Bupkis. Yes it's a word. I tend to use it quite often, seeing as most of my life is bupkis.**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	22. 22 Ugly Christmas Sweaters

**Eyo! I have two more chappies and my mom is nagging me to go to bed. This is another one stolen from CleoKat. Thank you for your involuntary suggestions. BTW I don't actually read your chappies, I just look at the titles. On to the chappie!**

 **Hazel POV**

"What is this atrocious sweater doing on my bed!" Nico looked up from his book to see me staring at this- this beast in front of me.  
"Oh, it's this weird tradition called ugly Christmas sweaters. Rachel made one for everyone, and Percy won't let his out of his sight. It's quite annoying, actually." I pulled the sweater over my head, looking in the mirror to see my face almost hidden from sight so I looked like a purple and gold poofball. Nico looked over and laughed.  
"I guess she got your proportions a bit off." I shrugged. I actually kind of liked it. It was cute and made me look like it was swallowing me up. Frank chose that moment to walk in.  
"Hey Hazel. Hazel? Oh my gosh you look adorable!" Sometimes I swear Frank cared more about fashion than is good for him. He was wrapped up in his own red, bow and arrow patterned sweater. I sighed, and walked downstairs, awaiting the certain doom.

 **That was four and I have snuck my laptop into my room for this so you better be thankful.  
QotC: Who is your craziest friend?  
I have one friend I'm going to call sugar free eggbrow who is obsessed with the Lunar Chronicles, and eats less sugar in one week than I eat in a day. She also goes on sugar highs without eating sugar.**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	23. 23 Sally in the Kitchen

**Eyo! Last update of the day. I'm currently sitting on my bed with my loud AF keyboard, the door shut, and the music turned up as loud as possible. This is my own idea btw. On to the chappie!**

 **Annabeth POV**

I swung my legs on the counter as I watched Sally stir whatever it was she was cooking. The oven dinged so I hopped down and threw the cookies on the counter for her. She was currently cooking six things at once. Six things! I can barely cook one thing. Mashed potatoes, gravy, peas and carrots, and turkey are just a few of the things she was cooking. I watched as she danced around the kitchen, throwing a few apples and cinnamon in a pot to make apple sauce. I noticed that she hummed a little tune while she cooked, making everything into a game, and sometimes pretending to be on a cooking show. I laughed as she explained everything she did, occasionally throwing fun facts about the ingredients at me.  
Even just spending ten minutes in the kitchen with Sally showed me cooking is more than just making food.

 **Meh, I don't feel so good about this one. Oh well, that was my last chappie of the day. I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget to tell me if you want me to update on Christmas!**

 **QotC: Any fun presents you're giving?**

 **I made a tiny oven for CleoKat. Look up tinykitchentm if you want to know why.**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


	24. 24 Christmas Eve at Sally's

**Eyo! This is the last chappie of the Advent Calendar. Thank you soo much for being supportive of my (so far) best story on fanfiction with over 3,000 views and 21 reviews. That doesn't seem like a lot, but to me, it looks like a million. On to the chappie!**

Chaos had turned into excited peacefulness overnight. No one's smile ever left their faces. Now that the post-decorating turmoil had receded, everyone was calm and happy. No one was fighting, not even the Stolls and Katie. Sally always had food ready, and Christmas music was playing in the background. The fireplace was burning bright, and there was unlimited eggnog and hot cocoa, also provided by Sally. Candles were lit on almost every table, sending delightful, calming smells everywhere, accompanied by the smell of pine from the Christmas tree. Barely any words were uttered, everyone was just basking in the light and happiness that Christmas Eve brings. Even though the snow outside was piled up high, no one was cold, as Leo was providing the heat. Everything was right.

 **That was short and not my best but there's not really anything else I could do on Christmas Eve. Thank you again and now, goodbye.**

 **QotC: Was your Christmas Eve calm?**

 **Hell no. Everyone was still wrapping presents, my dad got the flu, I made cookies, so no.**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


End file.
